Lucky Prize
by katsuyo
Summary: Three part side story to Chance Encounters. Hana and Shino's story. Hana finds her self in trouble after an altercation with an angry dog owner at her family's dog track. A mysterious man dressed like a derelict comes to her rescue. Can she trust him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

Okay – a small item of business.

The Naruto Fan Fiction Awards is now accepting nominations of stories you feel deserve some recognition. This is a great opportunity to show your favorite authors some love.

The link is on my author's profile for those interested in checking out the website for or you can do a google search on The Naruto Fan Fiction Awards.

They have different categories you can nominate a story for and yes, you can nominate stories that are not listed on TONFA.

Side story to Chance Encounters.

This three shot is about the night Shino met Hana Inuzuka.

This story contains depictions of the seedier aspects of dog racing, violence and graphic language.

It has been rated for a more mature audience.

Special thanks to **Inumatchmaker** for doing beta for this story. Your suggestions definitely made a difference.

A sentence in _Italics_ denotes the private thoughts of a character.

The story is inspired by the song "Forbidden Colors" by Ryuichi Sakamoto and David Sylvian.

Japanese words used:

Rakki - lucky

Shou – prize

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the characters. I don't make a red cent off my fan fiction.

**Lucky Prize – Part One**

Shino watched the little red light flash on his console and bit back a sigh.

_Now was not a good time to go and fix a malfunctioning camera._

Despite the heavy rain earlier, it seemed that the Yakuza families had chosen tonight to come down to the underground dog tracks.

It only confirmed the information he received this afternoon from his snitch that a big deal was going down and his mark would be making a rare public appearance.

Shino glanced at his flickering bank of monitors and immediately saw which camera was on the fritz.

_It would have to be the camera that was vital to his investigation that went offline._

He bit back the curse as he carefully put the console onto the passenger seat before reaching an arm into the back seat and grabbing a battered backpack containing his tools.

It couldn't be helped…he needed to fix the camera before his target showed up.

Shino stepped out of the car and pulled the cap low over his eyes, slinging the grubby bag onto one lean shoulder.

He reached into his pocket and fished out his sunglasses, sliding them onto his nose before turning to lock his car door.

Shino took one cursory perusal of his surroundings before he strolled off down the damp and muddy street.

_He didn't care how many nights of this he had to endure…just as long as he got his target…that's all that mattered._

---------------------------------------------------------

"Why aren't you letting my dog run tonight?!" roared an irate male voice.

Hana looked up from the dog she was bandaging and glanced over her shoulder.

"And you are?" prompted the vet with a raised eyebrow and a haughty expression.

The scarred man glared at the young woman before him and snarled, "Why the hell should I tell a smart ass bitch like you my name?"

Hana tossed the bandage to her assistant, stood up and stalked over to the smug bastard stinking up her office.

"Why? Because I'm not a damn mind reader…so give me your name so I can figure out which dog is under discussion or leave…" said Hana curtly.

The man's eyes widened in recognition as he took in the triangular clan tattoos on the woman's face before he grudgingly replied, "Tetsuo Kimura and the dog's name is Rakki-Shou."

Hana turned and walked over to her desk, sliding a list around so she could read it.

Hana stood up and addressed the man, "Your bitch is pregnant…so I can't allow her to run."

"What?! You're scratching her because she's got a litter of pups on board?! Other tracks allow pregnant bitches to run…" growled the man.

"Other tracks don't give a shit about the health of their dogs…" bit back Hana.

"Fine…I will take my dog to another track to race this evening." countered Tetsuo triumphantly.

"I would advise against it… your dog is close to term and is in no condition to race." hissed out the vet, outraged at the owner's disregard to his dog's health.

"Just get me my damn dog, bitch." responded Tetsuo with a knowing smirk.

Hana's eyes narrowed at the man's blatant insult before stalking over to another door and disappearing with a loud slam.

"She may be an Inuzuka but she's just like any other woman that I've known… just needs a firm hand." murmured the Kimura smugly to his cronies.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Bastard! Nobody tells an Inuzuka what to do… _

Hana pulled out the heavy dog carrier emblazoned with "Six time champion – Rakki-Shou, Property of Tetsuo Kimura" on the side in bright red paint.

_Scum bag! She'll teach him a lesson!_

Hana glanced at the trembling greyhound in the holding cage and knew that the dog would die if she was forced to race.

She had seen a lot of owners like Kimura treat their dogs like this one but Hana vowed that Rakki-Shou wouldn't end up like the rest if she could help it.

"Shhh, Rakki… it's okay." crooned Hana as she kneeled in front of the cage and opened the door to reach inside and stroke the dog softly.

"I don't have all night, Inuzuka bitch!" called out the hated man cheerfully, now fully convinced that he had won a victory over her.

Hana felt the purebred greyhound flinch under her hand at the sound of her master and quietly murmured, "Don't worry, Rakki… after tonight…you won't need to worry about that low life. I promise you will never need to run another race."

"Keep your shirt on, bastard… unlike you – I don't use a damn cattle prod to crate up a dog." shouted back Hana as she gently unhooked the dog's collar and removed the designer dog coat.

She smiled wickedly as she heard ribald laughter and some colorful cursing coming from the other room as a result of her comment.

_Good…let him get upset._

"Good dog…" cooed Hana as she softly closed the cage and furiously tried to figure out what she should do next.

The vet looked up in alarm when she heard a soft knocking on the door but breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a voice ask, "Dr. Inuzuka… I am done with Ginger Snap…do you want me to take care of the other patient now?"

_The other patient…yes…perfect._

"Why don't you come in and put Ginger Snap in his holding cage …I need you to help me with Rakki-Shou… She's a little skittish…" called out Hana as a crafty smile came on her face.

A petite woman with short blonde hair came through the door, leading a large dog slowly into the room.

Hana waited until her assistant cleared the door before closing it with a soft click.

"Hana…I know that look… what do you have in mind?" whispered Komiko as she put the dog into a holding pen.

"I need you to go and get Winter Frost. We're going to dress him up in Rakki-Shou's collar and coat."

Komiko's eyes widened in understanding before she murmured, "What do you plan on doing about Rakki-Shou?"

"I will try to smuggle her out of here before that baka out there figures that he has the wrong dog and comes back looking for her." replied Hana with a smirk.

Komiko disappeared into a small room and returned with the recently deceased body of Winter Frost.

Hana opened Rakki-Shou's dog carrier and straightened out the dog blanket piled haphazardly on the bottom of the cage before walking over to her assistant tenderly holding the corpse of three time champion Winter Frost.

He was scheduled for disposal but now his body would serve a higher purpose.

"I'm sorry your owner was a creep too, Frosty…" murmured Hana sadly to the dog as she quickly snapped on the collar and draped the coat over the dead dog's flanks.

"Good bye, Frosty." whispered Komiko as she crouched down and put the dog inside the carrier.

Hana closed the door and snapped down the heavy plastic over the carrier.

She resolutely wheeled the carrier to the door as Komiko sadly watched it roll past her.

"It's about fucking time, useless cow!" crowed Kimura in delight as Hana entered the room with the large carrier.

"Sign the damn discharge papers and get the hell out of my sight!" snarled Hana in disgust, shoving a clipboard at the man.

"With pleasure, hag." replied Kimura with a curl of his lip as he signed the paperwork and carelessly tossed it back to the vet.

"Don't jostle her cage…the stress could kill her." warned Hana as one of Kimura's hired thugs rushed forward to push the carrier out the door.

Tetsuo waited until the man had left with the dog before spitting on the floor and murmuring, "You ever try to tell me what to do again, little bitch… you are going to wish that you were never born."

--------------------------------------------------------

Shino shuffled down the corridor, satisfied that he had been able to fix the camera without incident.

It always amused him how the powerful Yakuza families would do their utmost to avoid him in this particular disguise.

No one bothered a homeless bum digging through the trash. They always sent their security over to ask him to move on.

"Hey, Kimura…you racing Rakki - Shou tonight?" called out a male voice behind him.

Shino hunched his shoulders and continued to walk down the hallway but listened intently to the conversation with great interest.

"No…that bitch of a vet has scratched my dog because she's pregnant….so, I'm heading over to Miyagi's track." growled the bear of a man marked up with scars.

"Hey, did you hear about Koga's dog – Winter Frost?" asked the same male voice as he brushed past Shino and pushed him roughly into the wall.

"Watch it, you bum!" laughed the man rudely as he glanced over his shoulder at the pathetic looking figure leaning against the wall.

"No – what happened?" asked Tetsuo with a scowl, glancing over at the pitiful derelict leaning against the wall before spitting on the ground.

"The dog broke his leg in three places after hitting a rut in the track on the turn. Koga wanted to have the dog put down once the vet told him that Winter Frost would never race again. The vet refused to do it until the test results came back that the dog had a degenerative bone condition in the advanced stages." replied the man.

"That interfering bitch!" hissed Tetsuo incensed.

"Hey, didn't you and Koga board your dogs at the same place? You don't suppose that Rakki-Shou is carrying Winter Frost's pups, do you?" asked the man hopefully.

"Nah… I doubt it. I tried to breed them once but Rakki wasn't interested." responded Tetsuo in disgust.

"Oh man…pity…. Those pups would be worth a small fortune." murmured the other man in disappointment.

Shino watched the two men walk off towards the parking lot with interest.

_Who ever this vet was just gained herself some powerful enemies._

------------------------------------------------------

Hana shifted the bundle in her arms and felt the lick of a wet tongue on her arm.

She looked down and smiled softly at the dog returning her gaze with trusting eyes.

"Don't worry, girl…you're safe now." crooned Hana as she glanced up to scan the parking lot before quickly crossing the road, careful not to bump the precious bundle in her arms.

She kept herself hidden in the shadows, sticking close the wall of the parking garage as she shuffled closer to the stairs.

"That interfering bitch!" screeched a furious voice not far from her location.

Hana silently cursed as she felt the dog flinch as they both recognized the voice.

"Shh, sweetie… it's okay." murmured Hana as she slowly inched along the wall, painstakingly getting closer to the stairwell, glancing over in the direction of the yelling to see two men loudly discussing dogs and racing.

Hana felt her heart leap into her throat as she watched the man walking towards her but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them turn down a row of parked cars.

"Give me the dog…I will ensure that he doesn't find her." said a calm voice quietly behind her.

Hana's eyes widened in alarm and swiveled around to find a tall man in dark shades and dressed like a derelict, his arms extended - ready to take the dog from her.

"Its okay, Inuzuka… I'm a friend of the family…" added Shino softly as he saw the fear in her expressive brown eyes and recognized the clan markings on her face.

Hana swallowed audibly before she gave a curt nod at his words. There was something about this man, despite his strange garb that made her feel more at ease than any man she had dealt with.

"Hi, Rakki – Shou… I'm a friend… it's going to be okay, girl." murmured the man, holding out a hand for the greyhound to sniff.

The dog gave the man a look and sniffed at the hand before giving it a lick of approval.

_Okay…that convinced her that this man could be trusted._

Hana gently eased the dog into the man's arms and felt the smile tugging at her lips as the dog continued to lick at the man's hand.

"She's close to term…so she could deliver within the next couple of weeks…" said Hana with an apologetic shrug.

"Got it…don't worry, Inuzuka… she will be safe with me. I suggest you get back to the clinic in case he comes back… he can't suspect anything if you are only away for a short amount of time." replied the man in a soothing tone.

"Are you sure?" asked Hana, still reluctant to leave the greyhound just yet.

"Yes… anything I need to know about her care before you head back?" responded the man with a half smile.

Hana caught her breath at that teasing little half smile of his and wondered idly what it would be like to have this man smile just for her.

"You will need to keep her in a quiet environment until she's ready to give birth. She's relatively healthy despite her exhaustion, so I am not expecting any complications with the delivery or with the pups." said Hana with a smile of her own as she reached over and stroked the greyhound's head.

"How many puppies is she going to have?" asked Shino as the dog calmly drifted off to sleep.

"I counted six puppies during my exam." replied Hana with a small frown.

"Inuzuka…relax. I will take care of her…Now go." murmured Shino, correctly guessing what had the young vet so concerned.

Shino watched the young woman nod in agreement before finally turning and crossing the street.

"You're fortunate to find someone who cares that deeply for you, Rakki. I can see why you like her so much." said Shino as he watched the woman disappear down a corridor.

_Yes…he too could easily fall for a woman like that._

--------------------------------------------------------

Tonight's stakeout had been a resounding success.

He finally managed to get the necessary evidence needed to put his mark away for a very long time…not even his high priced lawyer was going to get him out of this mess.

Shino walked down the hallway and into his living room, placing the new dog bed against the wall before heading back through the house and into the garage to retrieve the rest of his purchases.

"Welcome home, Rakki." Murmured Shino softly to the sleeping dog as he leaned in to stroke her head before grabbing another load of supplies.

He walked back into the house, thinking about that encounter with the mysterious Inuzuka.

He had found his interest captured and held the moment she raised those brown eyes of hers up at him.

His friend Kiba was going to laugh at him when he told him that he had found a woman that had captured his attention and one who just happened to be from his clan.

_Kiba was going to have a field day over this one._

Shino felt the smile tug at his lips as he thought about the woman. Her wild beauty drew him…as it was – he still hadn't stopped thinking about her.

_Yes…he had it bad._

He placed the bag containing the new dog bowls, treats and toys onto the kitchen counter and walked over to the pantry to drop the bag of dog food inside.

Shino walked back out to his car and opened up the back door and looked at his new pet.

She was a beautiful dog with a sweet disposition but it was obvious that her last owner didn't appreciate her beyond her racing abilities.

Shino leaned in and carefully scooped up the dog, watching with mild amusement as the greyhound shifted to give his arm a lick before settling back to sleep once more.

He felt the smile come to his lips at the dog's trusting nature and walked slowly through the house, before crouching down to slide the greyhound onto her new bed.

"I can't keep calling you Rakki-Shou… I will need to think of another name for you." murmured Shino quietly to the dog, a thoughtful frown on his features as he ran a large elegant hand down the greyhound's back.

"How about lucky?" asked Shino as the dog raised its head and gave the hand resting on his knee a lick.

"Lucky, it is then…" replied Shino with a wry smile before getting to his feet.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kimura! I'm surprised to see you here! I thought you were planning to run Rakki-Shou over at the Inuzuka run dog track tonight?" called out a blonde man impeccably dressed in a dark Italian suit.

"Deidara – It's been a while. Yes – I did have plans to race my dog at Inuzuka's track but their bitch of a vet won't allow my dog to race." spat Tetsuo.

"Oh? Is there a problem with your dog?" asked Deidara in concern.

"My dog is pregnant…stupid Inuzuka female is worried that racing it this evening would kill it." replied Tetsuo with a sneer.

"Do you think it's wise to race her then if the vet is advising against it?" asked the blonde man with a frown.

"What?! You know any other track will allow me to race Rakki-Shou!" snarled Tetsuo.

"Well…yes….but the vet working over at the Inuzuka track has a reputation for making good calls when it comes to the health of the dogs." murmured Deidara with a thoughtful frown.

Tetsuo suddenly heard some one call out his name and scowled as he turned to watch one of his men running over to him.

"Uh, Boss…you're needed over at the vet's office….it's urgent." puffed the man as he stopped in front of his employer.

"Excuse me, Deidara…it seems that I am cursed with dealing with inept vets this evening." said Tetsuo shoving his henchman roughly to one side before he stalked off to the on-site vet's office.

"I don't know about that, Kimura-san… I have a feeling that the Inuzuka may have made the correct decision after all." muttered the blonde out loud as he watched the scarred man disappear behind a set of stands.

---------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell's wrong?" yelled Tetsuo slamming the door of the vet's office against the wall.

"Uh, Mister Kimura…I'm afraid that your dog is dead." said the vet nervously.

"Did the puppies survive?" asked Tetsuo with a frown.

"Uh puppies?" queried the man puzzled.

"Yes – puppies, you idiot… the bitch vet over at the last track scratched my dog because of it." snarled Tetsuo, his scars shining white against his red flesh.

The vet gulped and replied, "This dog is male."

The man's bushy black brows slashed ominously down over his small beady eyes as he rasped, "Show me."

Tetsuo followed the small man into another room where rows and rows of cages sat.

His attention however, was drawn to the dog lying on the stainless steel table.

Tetsuo felt the anger course through his veins as he recognized the animal dressed in his dog's collar and coat, recalling a conversation he had with an acquaintance that very evening.

"That fucking Inuzuka hag! She switched the dogs!" screamed Tetsuo, flecks of spittle flying from his mouth.

He grabbed hold of a nearby chair and hurled it at the far wall, causing the dogs in the holding cages to whimper and whine at the loud noise.

"Let's go! We need to go and pay a smart ass little bitch a visit." murmured Tetsuo in a dark tone.

"Uh, Mr. Kimora…what should I do about this other dog?" asked the vet with a nervous swallow.

"I don't give a shit if you throw the thing in the skip out the back!" snapped Tetsuo before he turned and stalked out of the office.

The small man waited until he couldn't hear the other man's vile curses peppering the air anymore before he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hana, it's Eiji over at Miyagi's race track… A Tetsuo Kimora just left here and is on his way to see you…uh, yes… he was very angry…Yes, he left the other dog here….It's Frosty?...oh dear…of course, I will ensure his body is properly cremated…yes…. Absolutely…what about Rakki-Shou?….she is?...oh, thank kami, that's great news….good luck, Hana…… talk to you soon." murmured the man before he finally hung up the phone and walked over to the table where the dog lay.

"Well, Frosty… it looks like you've had quite the evening, poor thing. I've got good news though… Thanks to you – Rakki is safe and so are her pups." murmured the vet as he stroked the dog's stiffening corpse.

"Doctor, what do you wish to do about the dog?" asked a voice behind him.

"We need to cremate Winter Frost's body and collect the ashes for Dr. Hana Inuzuka…" replied Eiji sadly.

The assistant stepped up beside the vet and stared at the corpse in shock.

"Oh, kami…that's Frosty?! Poor dog… I will take him over to get cremated… did she request a specific urn?" murmured the blonde in sympathy.

"No…but knowing Hana… pick something in a color that is similar to Frosty's coat." said Eiji as he gave the dog one last pat before his assistant wheeled the table off to the cremation room.

"Hana…please be careful...this Tetsuo Kimora is not a man you wish to get involved with…" muttered Eiji aloud as he surveyed the damage done to his wall from the chair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hana hung up the phone and yelled over her shoulder, "Komiko! We need to close the clinic and get the hell out of here!"

The blonde appeared at the door with a small frown on her face.

"Why? What's wrong, Hana?" asked the assistant.

"Tetsuo Kimura is on his way back here from Miyagi's track. It looks like he now knows that we swapped the dogs. He just left so it looks like we don't have a lot of time." replied Hana as she rushed past Komiko and snatched up her hand bag as well as her vet bag.

"Got it, Hana. We should go out the back way then…I will activate the alarm once we lock the back door." said Komiko with a nod as she walked over to the office door and locked it.

Hana walked into the treatment room and opened a small locker, pulling out her assistant's handbag and her car keys.

The dark haired woman ran over to her assistant standing at the back door and handed her bag over to her.

Hana watched the entrance to the nearby parking garage as Komiko quickly locked the door and punched in the security code.

"Hana…where should we go now?" murmured Komiko in concern as they walked down the backstairs and started heading towards the parking lot.

The two women stiffened in alarm as they saw the flash of headlights as a car turned into the parking garage.

"Let's go, Komiko… we'll take your car… its closer." hissed out Hana as she grabbed her assistant's hand and started running.

They quickly dashed between the parked cars, holding their collective breaths as the car drove down the road.

"Okay… false alarm… we need to get the hell out of here…" husked Hana as she felt her heart skip a beat as they watched the car turn off further down the parking lot.

The dark haired woman pulled her companion to her feet and they ran down the parking lot towards a late model Camry station wagon with peeling red paint.

"She doesn't look pretty…but she runs like a dream." murmured Komiko as she got to the car and unlocked the doors.

A squeal of brakes and tires in the distance alerted the women that danger was nearby.

"Kami, Hana… that sounds like them! Do you know where you wish to go?" murmured Komiko nervously, her hand visibly trembling as she started the car up.

"Let's head over to the freeway… we'll figure out what to do as we drive." replied Hana, holding her breath as her assistant pulled the car out and coasted it through the parking lot and towards the exit.

"So far…so good, Hana…" murmured Komiko in relief as she turned onwards the main street and headed towards the freeway.

"Kami, miko…I'm so sorry for putting you in this position." replied Hana contritely as she looked back over her shoulder to check the road before turning to face forward once more.

The sounds of cars heading rapidly towards the race track from a block away echoed loudly in the still night, causing the two women to flinch.

"Hana…I don't blame you for this. I wasn't about to hand that beautiful dog over to an asshole like that. Which way do you wish to go - East or West, Hana?" asked the blonde as she glanced up into the rear vision mirror and her blue eyes widened in fear.

"What's up, Komiko?" murmured Hana in concern and she turned her head to see three vehicles squeal into the parking lot.

"Oh kami, Hana…what should we do?" asked Komiko, the panic lacing her voice.

"We go west on the freeway, miko… Just keep driving the speed limit…" replied Hana placing a hand on her friend's shoulder before opening up her hand bag and pulling out her cell phone.

"Kiba – its Hana…I'm in big trouble…someone is after us……We're on the road right now…um, west on the freeway…okay…yes…I know that hotel…okay….thanks." murmured Hana before finally hanging up.

"What did he say?" asked Komiko, shooting her friend a side glance as she entered the freeway.

"We need to get off at exit 84 and check in at The Blake Hotel under the name Mills. Kiba is going to send a friend who will help us disappear." said Hana with a sigh.

"Can we trust this man?" asked Komiko in concern.

"I don't know, miko…but Kiba trusts him and that's enough for me…" replied Hana softly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"The alarm has gone off over at Miss Hana's clinic, Mister Inuzuka. A team has gone to check it out." murmured Akamaru softly.

Kiba scowled darkly as he pocketed his phone and turned to face his bodyguard.

"It must be the person after Hana. Tell the rest of the teams to watch the exits…" replied Kiba curtly as he scanned the crowded dog track.

"Akamaru." growled out Kiba softly with a small tilt of his head as he caught sight of a heavily scarred man near the track area with an armed entourage trailing behind him.

Akamaru moved in front of his employer and moved a hand to activate the headset.

"Teams 5, 7 and 9 – converge onto east sector of the track…quadrant b." relayed the bodyguard into his headset.

Within minutes, three heavily armed teams – all decorated with the triangular clan tattoos swarmed into the location.

Akamaru and Kiba watched impassively as the man and his group was swiftly disarmed.

"Mr. Inuzuka…what would you like the teams to do with our guests?" asked Akamaru quietly, his eyes trained on the activity at the far end of the track.

"Tell them to bring our guests over… I want to have a little chat with them." replied Kiba in a steely tone.

Akamaru pressed down the button once more for the head set and directed, "Bring them up."

"Kimura – you know the rules… no weapons on the premises." said Kiba in a cold voice as the group were hauled unceremoniously in front of him.

"Fuck you, Inuzuka…I know you are protecting that little bitch who works in the clinic…" snarled the heavy set man in rage.

"What business do you have with one of my clan members?" countered Kiba in a chilling tone.

"She stole my property and I want it back!" replied the man with an outraged howl.

"I don't recall you having anything of much worth to steal, Kimura." returned Kiba with a sneer as he stepped out from behind Akamaru and stood beside the large man.

"She's got my fucking dog, Rakki-Shou! You fucking Inuzuka are all the same…" started the scarred man, only to have his tirade cut off when Kiba drove his fist hard into his stomach, effectively winding him.

"You will show respect when you are addressing my employer, Mr. Kimura." countered Akamaru with a warning in his tone.

"This is fucking bullshit! You're protecting that little bitch… but you can't protect her forever…'cause when I do find her, I'm going to make her regret she ever crossed me." gasped Tetsuo, outraged.

Akamaru glanced at his friend and employer briefly, feeling the waves of fury roll off him.

_What do you wish to do, Kiba?_

Kiba looked down at his jacket and swiped his pinky finger across his arm before looking back up at his bodyguard.

_Give the bastard the usual treatment, Akamaru._

Akamaru gave his friend a brief nod before turning his attention back to the irate clan leader and his henchmen.

"Gentlemen – take Mister Kimura and his associates to the holding area. Show him what we do to guests who disobey the rules." murmured the bodyguard with a sweep of his little finger across his sleeve as the Inuzuka team nodded before hauling the kicking and screaming Kimura out of the owner's box and down to the special holding area.

Kiba and Akamaru watched in silence as the large group finally disappeared from view before reaching for his phone and punching a number on speed dial.

He waited for the smooth voice on the other end to answer before he murmured, "It's me…I have a special job that needs to be done tonight…heheh…yes, it does have something to do with the clinic…I won't ask how you know…my sister is in trouble."

Kiba listened to Shino's questions and answered, "Yes…she's been in contact…no, she's traveling with her assistant….The Blake…under Mills….yes, she knows that I'm sending someone…"

Kiba frowned and shook his head before replying, "I want you to make her disappear for a while… this man wants her blood and I'm not about to give the bastard the chance to touch her…."

Kiba looked over at Akamaru and nodded, "Yes, do what you need to do…good luck, Shino."

Akamaru watched his boss end the call and flip the phone shut with a flick of his wrist.

"Don't worry, Akamaru… if there is anyone who could ensure that she can't be found, its him." murmured Kiba as he stared out onto the dog track.

---------------------------------------------------------

Shino hung up the phone and walked back over to the dog asleep on the bed.

"Well, Lucky…you certainly have friends in high places…" murmured Shino as he crouched down and pat the dog.

_Yes…no mere Inuzuka Clan member but rather the sister of the leader himself._

"It looks like your savior is in trouble, so I need to go out for a couple of hours but I will be back later – promise." murmured Shino to the dog who merely shifted and went back to sleep.

He had been momentarily stunned when Kiba had mentioned that his sister was in trouble but fortunately for him, his professionalism had come to the fore.

_Hell, he knew Kiba had an older sister…He just never realized that she was that beautiful._

He pushed himself up and walked over to the kitchen where his bag still sat on the counter where he left it an hour ago.

Shino opened up the bag and gave the contents a cursory glance before walking over to the fridge and pulling out food to make some sandwiches.

He finished making the sandwiches and walked back to the fridge, putting back the sandwich fixings and taking out three pieces of fruit.

Shino closed the fridge and strolled over to his pantry, collecting sandwich bags, snack bars and bottled water before walking back over to the counter to finish up his preparations.

He packed up the food, placing it carefully into his bag before buckling it up and grabbing his keys.

"Okay, Lucky…I'm going out. The screen door is open so you can go outside to use the bathroom."

Shino smiled softly as the dog snorted once before ducking its head under a paw.

The smile stayed on his face all the way to the hotel.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The two women sat upright on the double beds and tried to watch some late night television.

"Hana, I'm starving…" groaned Komiko as they watched the Food Network.

"I know, miko…I'm hungry too…but we need to stay put." murmured Hana apologetically.

"Hana…what's going to happen to us?" asked Komiko worried.

"Nothing, I hope… we just need to stay one step ahead of Kimura." replied Hana with a shrug.

The brunette looked down at her cell phone in surprise as a colorful tune rang out.

"Hello? Oh Kiba!...Yes… we're fine… He did?...oh dear….yes, I did swap the dogs… are you mad at me? ….yes, the dog was in danger…he would have killed her if he raced her tonight….he is…okay…. Yes…I will call you when I am settled…okay…bye." murmured Hana to the voice on the phone before hanging up.

"What did he say?" asked Komiko, wide eyed.

"Tetsuo Kimura paid him a visit and made the mistake of bringing firearms on site as well as insulting me in his presence. They punished him and then released him half an hour ago…missing the top of his little finger." replied Hana grimly.

Komiko turned pale at that news before pushing herself off the bed and rushing over to the bathroom.

A knock sounded on the door amidst the noise of Komiko losing the meager contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Hana slid off the bed and cautiously looked through the peephole.

A tall and very lean man wearing a pair of black aviator glasses and dressed in a dark hooded sweatshirt with matching jeans and sneakers stood there patiently.

"Who is it?" asked Hana, licking her dry lips.

The man gave a tiny smile before murmuring, "A friend…Kibble Breath sent me."

Hana's eyes widened in shock as she heard that childish pet name. There was only one person who called her brother that.

"Spooky? Is that you?" asked Hana in disbelief.

Hana braced her body against the door as she saw that smile of his get wider.

"It's been a long time, Ice Goddess…"

_Ice Goddess…there was no doubt about the man's identity now…_

"Yes, Shino…it has been a long time." said Hana in a hoarse whisper before finally unhooking the slide bolt and opening the door.

He was wearing different clothes and she could smell the faint odor of sandal wood from a recent shower but there was no doubt that it was the same man she had met earlier at the dog track.

"Well, Goddess… Aren't you going to invite me in?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

Side story to Chance Encounters.

This three parter is about the night Shino met Hana Inuzuka.

This story contains depictions of the seedier aspects of dog racing including mention of animal cruelty, violence and graphic language.

It has been rated for a more mature audience.

A sentence in _Italics_ denotes the private thoughts of a character.

The story is inspired by the song "Forbidden Colors" by Ryuichi Sakamoto and David Sylvian.

Japanese words used:

Rakki - lucky

Shou – prize

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the characters. I do, however, own the original characters. I don't make a red cent off my fan fiction.

**Lucky Prize – Part Two**

Kiba snapped shut the cell phone with a drawn out breath. There were days that it didn't pay to be the man in charge. Tonight just happened to be one of them.

Hana was safe for the moment with someone he trusted and that's all that mattered.

He leaned back in his office chair and closed his eyes, rubbing his temple with one hand.

_What a messed up situation…what the hell was Hana thinking? Upsetting that damn hot head Kimura like that?_

Kiba absently heard the door open and the noise from the dog track drift into the relative quietness of the door.

"Kiba…are you okay?" murmured a familiar voice.

The Inuzuka Clan Leader cracked one eye open and glanced over at his constant companion and bodyguard before closing it once more with a tired sigh,gesturing him to enter with a wave of his hand.

"I'm fine, Akamaru… nothing that a hot shower won't fix. So – what news do you have for me?" said Kiba in a tired voice.

"I have assigned a team to discreetly follow Kimura as you requested as well as a clean up team down at the lab. I have the records for that missing greyhound and that vet friend of Hana's from the Miyuki track is on his way over. He should be here in half an hour." Replied Akamaru as he locked the door and walked over to the table with a file in his hand.

"Why this dog, Hana?" murmured Kiba out loud as he opened his eyes, leaning forward to collect the file from his friend's hand.

"Kiba, do you remember that time we went down to see Hana nearly three months ago and she was checking in that little golden haired greyhound bitch?" asked Akamaru.

Kiba smiled at the memory and replied, "Yes, I remember…it was hard to believe that a dog that sweet in temperament was a six time champion."

"Kiba… that was Rakki Shou, Tetsuo Kimura's greyhound." Responded Akamaru.

The Inuzuka's eyes widened in understanding at his bodyguard's calm statement.

"How the hell did a bastard like him managed to get his hands on a dog like that?" asked Kiba in shock.

"The rumor I heard was that he had won her in a bet and had discovered by pure chance that his new acquisition was a gifted racing dog…the rest is history. His animal's success on the track has allowed him to rise high in favor with some of the more powerful of the Yakuza families. Being the owner of the champion Rakki Shou has given him access to powerful connections." Replied Akamaru.

"I see." Murmured Kiba darkly, his fingers drumming idly on the desk as he contemplated the seriousness of the new threat to his family.

Akamaru watched at his friend and employer stand up and walk over to the large windows overlooking the track.

"How bad was the damage down at the clinic?" asked the Inuzuka as he stared blindly out over the track.

"It was pretty extensive, Kiba… the cages and holding areas had been thoroughly checked for the missing dog but judging from the large hole in the wall and the bent metal examination table, I say Kimura's search was unsuccessful and he was pretty steamed." Replied Akamaru calmly watching his friend's broad back.

"I see. I'm sorry to ask this of you, Akamaru but I want you to remain on call this evening …just in case. I don't trust the bastard to just leave the issue alone." murmured Kiba with a frown as he walked back to the desk and sat down.

The head of Inuzuka family sat there contemplating his move for several moments before he finally reached a hand down and a small click echoed in the otherwise quiet of the room.

Akamaru watched in mild interest as his employer then opened a drawer on his desk to pull out a piece of paper before holding it out for Akamaru to take.

The body guard nodded his understanding as he stepped forward and took the sheet of paper from his boss and old friend.

He perused the list before looking up in surprise.

"Kiba…this is the…" replied Akamaru in mild shock and a more than a little alarmed at the ramifications of what he was currently holding in his hand.

"Yes, it's the safe house list. If this man is as well connected as you say he is, then there is a good chance that we could have an unforeseen security breech and we may need to move them both at a moment's notice. The quicker you can determine how serious the leak is, the better we can ensure their safety." Countered Kiba in a serious undertone as he watched Akamaru give a curt nod.

"I understand, Kiba." Replied Akamaru with quiet intensity.

"Those two women are relying on us to keep them alive and I'm not about to let them down when they need us the most. So, help me if _anything_ happens to my sister or her assistant – missing the top of his pinkie finger will be the least of Kimura's problems." Murmured Kiba darkly as he watched his personal body guard return his somber gaze before slipping the precious document inside his coat for safe keeping.

-3-3-3-3-

Hana closed the door as Shino walked over to one of the beds and opened his bag.

"Hana, I heard a voice…is this the person we're waiting for?" asked Komiko from the doorway of the bathroom.

"I am… My name is Shino… are you hungry? I have sandwiches." Replied Shino calmly as he pulled out the sandwiches, fruit, snacks and bottled water out of the bag.

"I don't think I can eat just yet…but I think I will have a bottle of water." Murmured Komiko apologetically.

"Are you alright? Do we need to get you checked by a doctor?" asked Shino in soft concern.

"Komiko is still not used to some of our ways… Kiba may be legitimate but there are certain traditions that never fully disappear." explained Hana quietly.

Shino nodded his understanding and murmured, "A man in Kiba's position can't allow others to perceive him as weak. He is a leader and has to show that he is in command of the situation at all times… not matter how distasteful."

"So cutting the man's pinky finger…." Broke off Komiko feeling nauseous once more.

"It is expected of Kiba by the other Yakuza families to punish someone who breaks the rules. It is a heavy burden being the head of one's family and not being able to fully delegate that decision to someone else." Responded Shino calmly with a nod.

"Thank you, Shino." Husked Hana quietly, privately grateful to the man for explaining it so eloquently.

_She could never adequately justify it to her colleague…_

"So, what is going to happen to us?" asked Komiko, picking up an apple.

"I need to make you both disappear for a while… Kimura is still out on the streets and will be looking for you two." Replied Shino.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Hana as she picked up a sandwich and gave it an inspection.

"It's Turkey, Swiss with lettuce and tomato… there's packets of mustard and mayonnaise there as well. You two are going to eat and then I will take you two to your locations." Said Shino with a smile.

"Locations? We're getting split up?" asked Komiko, looking up from her apple in surprise.

"It's necessary, Komiko. If you are in two different locations, it makes it harder for Kimura to find you." Returned Shino calmly.

"This is pretty good… you use the good Turkey." Murmured Hana with delight.

"Of course…it tastes better." Replied Shino with a wry smile.

"Wha? It's the good stuff? Hana – don't you dare hide that sandwich! Hand it over!" hissed the blonde, slashing out a hand to retrieve the other sandwich.

Shino watched in mild amusement as Hana teased the small blonde.

"Mmm… Komiko, this turkey melts in your mouth… heavenly." Purred Hana with a small smile.

"Hana Inuzuka! Give me that sandwich now!" shouted Komiko, taking a final lunge at the sandwich held up high in the brunette's hand.

"It's the first time I've had women fight over my culinary skills before." Murmured Shino, more than a little amused by the two women's antics.

"Komiko comes from a large family… She may have moved away from home a long time ago but cold cuts are still considered a luxury item to her." Replied Hana as her friend stomped off to the other bed with the precious sandwich.

"Oh, Kami…sooo good." Sighed the blonde around a mouthful.

Hana watched her friend fondly as she settled back in front of the TV before glancing over at Shino and breathed out in wonderment, "I still can't believe it's you, Spooky."

Shino felt a small smile tilt up one corner of his mouth and he countered, "I'm still the same person you knew years ago, Hana. I've just gotten older – that's all."

The brunette swallowed convulsively as she took in the new changes with admiring eyes before turning her face away with a blush.

"Well, maturity seems to suit you, Shino. You filled out…nicely." Conceded Hana in a whisper.

Shino felt his heart lurch slightly at her words and studied the spot of color on the woman's high cheekbones, blending in with her clan tattoos.

"You've always been beautiful to me, Hana but now…even more so." Murmured Shino quietly before his eyes darted over at the other woman happily devouring the sandwich over on the spare bed.

"You know…I could get used to this hiding out business." Chirped Komiko, her eyes glued to the television in front of her and unaware of the intimate conversation going on between her friend and the man sent to take them to safety.

Hana grinned at the comment and turned to see the blonde push the last morsel of sandwich into her mouth.

"You're just saying that because Shino hooked you up, Komiko." Replied Hana with a wide smile.

The petite woman flushed sheepishly before replying with a chuckle, "Well…yeah. It's been a while since I've had a sandwich that good."

Hana flopped back on the mattress with a contented sigh, giving Shino a cheeky grin before replying, "Your girlfriend is a lucky woman, Spooky. Not only will you come to rescue damsels in distress at a moment's notice, you make a mean sandwich."

"I don't have a girlfriend, Hana." Replied Shino with a small smile as Komiko excused herself and disappeared once more into the bathroom.

Hana pushed herself up, not bothering to hide the shock she was feeling at Shino's disclosure.

"How is that possible?" countered Hana bluntly with a dull flush to her cheekbones.

"There's only room in my heart for one woman." Murmured Shino.

"She's pretty stupid then." Returned Hana sourly, more than a little pissed off at this mystery woman.

_Silly bitch…any woman with eyes in her head could see the man was gorgeous!_

Shino leaned forward and countered quietly near her ear, "I would never consider you stupid, Hana. You weren't aware of my interest in you…there's a difference."

"Are we ready to leave?" asked Komiko, stepping out of the bathroom, unaware of the sudden tension between her friend and the man sent to take them to safety.

Hana blinked owlishly and tried to formulate a reply but it was difficult.

"Hana….are you okay? You look like you're in shock." Asked the blonde in concern as the tall male got to his feet and walked calmly over to the entrance.

She licked her dry lips before gifting her friend with a bright smile.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. It's been an exciting night…that's all." replied Hana, getting to her feet.

"Make sure you have everything with you. We don't want to give the men who are after you any clues." Warned Shino as he scanned the hotel hall through the peephole before finally opening the door.

Hana waited until her friend had walked out into the hallway and muttered as she passed him, "We will continue this conversation at a later date, Spooky."

Shino felt the smile come readily to his lips as he watched Hana stalk down the hallway and catch up with Komiko.

"I'm counting on it, Princess."

-5-5-5-

Eiji Takamora glanced nervously around the office, trying to look everywhere except at the intimidating man behind the large desk who vaguely reminded him of his best friend and colleague.

Kiba grimly watched the short and slightly balding man sitting in front of him dart anxious eyes over to the exit currently blocked by Akamaru.

He wasn't surprised to see that the man was still visibly spooked by his own run in with Tetsuo Kimura.

"You are perfectly safe here, Dr. Takamora. I just wish to ask you a few questions…nothing more." Assured Kiba in a cordial tone.

"Is Hana okay? Did she get away in time? I called as soon as that man left my office but I wasn't too sure…" asked Eiji in a rush before looking down at his clenched hands in his lap.

"Yes, she did…thanks to you." Replied the clan leader with grudging respect for the man who risked much to ensure his sister had a head start.

"Thank the goddess…" breathed the man as he raised a visibly shaking hand and pushed it through his thin locks.

"Would you like something to drink? You've had an exciting night…maybe some whiskey, perhaps?" asked Kiba.

Eiji looked over at the Inuzuka in surprise and licked dry lips before shaking his head and replying hesitantly, "I don't drink but a pot of green tea would be nice…if that's not a bother."

Kiba glanced over at his bodyguard and murmured, "Could you ask the kitchen staff to send up a pot of green tea as well as a tea tray for me and our guest, Akamaru?"

Kiba waited until Akamaru quietly left the room before he returned his attention back to the anxious vet looking uncomfortable in the leather seat.

"I understand you and my sister go a long way back, Dr. Takamora. Now that I have met you, I still can't believe you were my sister's partner in crime at university. I guess it is the quiet ones you need to watch."

Eiji flushed in embarrassment and replied defensively, "Well, Hana can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be. She is my best friend…there is nothing I won't do for her…"

"I am curious about one thing though…when Tetsuo Kimura showed up here looking for my sister - he mentioned that his dog had been swapped. Do you know why Hana would do something like that?" asked Kiba.

Eiji nodded vigorously and responded in a rush, "Kimura told me that Hana ruled Rakki Shou ineligible to race because she was pregnant."

Kiba's eyes narrowed as he contemplated the man in front of him before picking up a file and handing it to the surprised vet.

"This is Rakki Shou's file from the clinic. I was hoping you could read my sister's scrawl. It might give us a better idea as to why she did this." Said Kiba grimly, watching the smaller man nod vigorously in reply before opening up the folder and flipping it to the last entry.

The Inuzuka clan leader knew something wasn't right by the vet's stiffening of posture and inward hiss of breath.

"I have tea, Mr Inuzuka." Murmured a familiar voice before Akamaru opened up the door and wheeled in a small caddy.

"Thank you, Akamaru. Dr Takamora was just checking out Hana's findings on this missing greyhound and I believe from his reaction, he discovered something not to his liking." Returned Kiba in a casual tone as the man positioned the cart near the desk.

"You can read her chicken scratch?" asked the body guard with a small smile.

The vet looked over at the head of security and returned the smile with a genuine one of his own.

"I was her lab partner at college, so I learned as a matter of survival." Replied Eiji with a wry chuckle, feeling a little more at ease at answering the random question than he had all evening since this business first started.

Kiba and Akamaru exchanged looks, both relieved to see a smile on the man's face for the first time since this ordeal began for him. It was a good sign.

They watched in interest as the vet returned to reading the file, his eyes widening in shock before giving an audible swallow.

The vet was oblivious to the curious looks he was receiving as his concentration deepened as he continued to read through the files, flipping back to earlier entries in the file before letting out a gasp.

Kiba stood up with a frown and asked, "What did you find out, Doctor Takamora?"

"Rakki Shou was very close to term and showed signs of exhaustion and malnourishment. According to this, racing the animal in her current condition would have killed her and put her litter at risk." Murmured the vet with a perplexed look on his face.

"You discovered something else, didn't you?" prompted Kiba.

"Hana had been called out to the boarding kennel on several occasions without the owner's knowledge to treat Rakki Shou." Murmured Eiji with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Is there a problem with that? I was under the impression that you and my sister did regular calls on the boarding kennels in the area." Countered Kiba, watching the man closely.

"Well, yes we do but it seemed that the owners of the boarding kennel had genuine concerns about the animal's wellbeing and requested that any vet visits to treat Rakki Shou be kept confidential." Said the small man quietly as he continued to read through the file, occasionally flicking a page back.

"Does the file go into any details as to what those concerns were, Dr. Takamora?" asked Kiba reflectively as he propped his head to one side, waiting patiently for the other man's response.

Kiba's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he watched the vet nod his head slowly, focused solely on the file in front of him.

"Actually, your sister's notes are rather thorough and do indicate that the kennel had noticed that the dog was returning to the kennels in a condition to suggest to them that her owner was racing her to exhaustion. They had asked Kimura at one point to rest the dog for a month – only for him to flatly refuse and threaten to remove the dog from their care."

Kiba frowned as he considered the man's comments. There was something a little…off about this situation. He had this gnawing feeling deep inside of him that was giving him the distinct impression that there was more going on with Tetsuo Kimura and his sister than just a dog napping.

"Dr. Takamora….is there any notes in the file regarding breeding Rakki Shou?" asked Kiba glancing over at Akamaru and noticed that he was thinking the same thing.

"Uh, let me check, Mister Inuzuka." Returned the pale man nervously as he flicked through the file.

Kiba ran a finger nail across the surface of the table as he waited for the vet to find the entry.

He looked up when he heard her sister's college friend let out a low curse.

"You found something." Murmured Kiba with a triumphant half smile.

"Mister Kimura had tried to breed Rakki over a period of six weeks without much success. Hana was called in to treat the dog by the kennel once they knew that Rakki Shou's owner had left the premises after each session." Replied the vet, looking a little pale in the face.

Kiba pushed himself to his feet.

"Read me the file, Dr. Takamora. I want to hear this in my sister's own words." Hissed the Inuzuka, now feeling the rage course through his veins.

The smaller man swallowed audibly and finally gave a resigned nod.

The things Hana had written in this file sickened him but he now understood why his friend did this.

He also understood that the man standing outraged and ready to spill blood on behalf of his sister needed to know what drove Hana to steal this particular dog.

"Deep ligature marks apparent on Rakki Shou's back legs and neck region as well as lacerations on bitch's legs and genital area are consistent with forced mating. Patient also shows signs of mal-nourishment and exhaustion. I have left ointment as well as vitamin supplements to bring Rakki Shou up to healthy range. There are numerous entries of this type spanning six weeks." Murmured Takamora in distaste, feeling the bile rise up in his throat.

Kiba's fingernails scored deeply into the wood.

_Tetsuo Kimura didn't deserve to live. _

The Inuzuka Family were famous for their kennels as well as the dog track they ran. Every dog they owned was treasured and given the best care. It upset him that this man would stoop so low as to do this to his dog.

"What's wrong?" asked Kiba, now alert as he watched the vet turn the page and draw in a shocked breath.

"Inuzuka-san….Hana was able to do what Mister Kimura could not but if the identity of the sire gets out….there is going to be a lot of trouble." Replied Takamora, his face getting even paler.

"Who is it?" queried Kiba with a frown.

"Uh, It's Frosty….I mean Winter Frost." Returned the smaller man with a swallow.

"He means three time champion Winter Frost. The dog that Hana put down this evening. Winter Frost's owner, Sabura Koga is just as nasty as Kimura." clarified Akamura with a nod at the vet sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the leather seat before glancing over at his employer standing behind his desk and drumming his fingers impatiently.

"Kuso." Muttered Kiba under his breath as the realization dawned on him.

If word got out that Tetsuo Kimura's champion bitch had been bred with another champion of Winter Frost's caliber, the slimy bastard could name his price on the resulting litter.

_Damn it all to hell…this was turning into quite a hot bed…_

The Inuzuka and his bodyguard exchanged meaningful glances before Kiba turned his attention back to the man sitting in front of him, sipping his tea with an anxious look on his face.

"Where would you like me to take him, Mister Inuzuka?" asked a voice politely from the doorway.

"Can't I just go home?" countered Eiji, his eyes darting from one face to another, only to see both men shake their heads in the negative.

"I'm afraid we can't allow that, Doctor Takamura. Kimura may have someone waiting for your return." Murmured Kiba, steepling his fingers front of him, now deep in thought.

"Safe house?" asked Akamaru with a raised eyebrow.

Kiba looked over at his old childhood friend before turning his gaze once more to the vet.

"I think that might be best for the interim." Concurred the clan leader with a nod.

"I have animals…I can't just go into hiding. Who will look after them?" began Eiji, placing his cup on the nearby table and pushing himself up to his feet.

Kiba raised a hand, stopping the vet's agitated movements.

"It will be fine, Doctor Takamura. I will make sure your animals are fed and taken care of in your absence…including Fluffy." Countered Kiba with a smile.

"You know about Fluffy?" asked the slightly balding man in shock.

"Yeah…Hana told me about him. I must say that I wouldn't have pegged you to be into exotic pets." Murmured the clan leader.

"Fluffy is a beautiful animal, even your sister agrees." Returned the vet with a small smile.

"My sister is a few sandwiches short of a picnic. She would consider that bottomless pit beautiful." Countered Kiba with a smirk.

"Do I want to know what Fluffy is?" murmured Akamaru watching his boss and the vet intently.

"Fluffy is a well fed and very pampered Burmese python. My sister thought it would be funny as hell to name it after its last victim when animal control brought it in for an examination. The cat's owner had requested the serpent be euthanized but Hana ended up giving it to Dr. Takamura as a gift." Replied the brunette with a toothy grin.

"I take it you want me to contact Rinji on the way?" asked Akamaru with a sigh.

"Wait…Rinji Mori? Uh, I mean…you're going to ask Professor Mori to look after Fluffy?" countered the vet, perking up considerably.

"Yeah, Rinji is the only person we know who would welcome a Burmese python as a house guest." Replied Kiba with a toothy grin.

"Uh, Akamaru…I was wondering when you talk to Rinji…could you ask if he could possibly put Fluffy in Martha's cage?" asked Eiji hesitantly, watching the large body guard blanch.

"I'm sure Rinji will be more than delighted with the prospect of baby snakes in the future." Muttered Akamaru under his breath before he opened the door and darted out of the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked the smaller man as Hana's brother tilted his head back and let out a roar of laughter.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong, Dr. Takamura. Snakes make Akamura extremely nervous." Replied Kiba with a small chuckle.

"I see…well, I guess I will bid you a good evening, Inuzuka-san." Murmured the vet as he walked over to the door.

"Don't worry, Dr. Takamura. I'm not going to let anything happen to those two." Murmured Kiba, watching the concern on the man's face.

Eiji paused at the door and looked over his shoulder at the head of the Inuzuka family, standing resolutely behind the desk.

"I trust you, Mister Inuzuka but that man…you didn't see his eyes. It's him that scares me." Replied the smaller man finally before he left the office, leaving behind a deeply troubled clan leader.

-2-2-2-2-

Shino had a bad feeling. It wasn't something tangible…just a churning sensation in the pit of his stomach that refused to go away.

"Is something the matter?" asked Komiko, huddling close to Hana's side as they got out of the car and walked over to the large brownstone.

"Wait a moment." Murmured Shino, holding one arm out as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

His concern increased as the phone kept ringing before Shino finally broke the connection.

"We need to get out of here." Said Shino in an undertone as he turned and quickly ushered the two women back to the car.

"Hana, what's going on?" whispered Komiko as she slid into the back seat with her friend.

"The safe house has been compromised." Replied Shino bluntly as he got into the car, locked the doors and started the engine.

"How can you…" began Komiko, only to feel the car rock from side to side as the brownstone exploded.

"Years of experience." Murmured Shino grimly as he eased off the park brake, put the car in drive and quickly drove off.

"Anyone hurt?" asked Shino glancing up at the rear view mirror before pulling out his cell phone once more.

"No, we're both fine." Returned Hana with a relieved sigh.

"Kiba…it's me. It appears that you have a leak…location one is now burning and I'm not prepared to head over to location two…I see...yes…I understand….okay…I'll be waiting …good luck."

"So what now?" asked Hana not bothering to hide her concern.

"I'm going to get back on the interstate. We need to get away from here, just in case Kimura or any of his friends are still hanging around. Kiba said Akamaru will contact us shortly."

"Akamaru?"

"Komiko has a crush on Kiba's bodyguard." Replied Hana with a smirk.

Shino glanced up to see the young vet's assistant blush a becoming pink.

"He's a really sweet guy." Muttered Komiko, annoyed at her friend's knowing chuckle.

"You've got good taste, Komiko. Akamaru would make the perfect partner for the right woman. She would need to be patient though…he's not as trusting as he used to be when it comes to relationships." Remarked Shino as he switched lanes and merged onto the interstate.

"What happened?" asked the blonde woman, not bothering to keep the curiosity out of her tone.

"He had his heart broken." replied Shino bluntly.

"Did she love him?" asked Komiko softly, her hand coming up to rest on the back of the front passenger seat as she leaned forward, intent on hearing the man's answer.

Hana's eyes shifted over to watch Shino's face, noting a slight tightening of his jaw before he finally replied.

"In the end, she did...but the damage had already been done." murmured the man finally, his eyes firmly on the road ahead.

Shino's cell phone took that moment to ring.

"Akamaru…yeah, good timing. We were just talking about you." Said Shino with a wry half smile as he watched the small blonde in the backseat go a deeper shade of red in the face and start making odd choking sounds in the back of her throat.

"No…not at all. It was very complimentary." Returned Shino with a chuckle as he caught the worry in the larger man's tone.

Hana immediately felt the subtle change as Shino shifted his body in the seat and watch his elegant hand tighten ever so slightly on the steering wheel.

"No…I understand….No, I don't want to attempt another safe house if that is the case. There's too much risk involved….okay…okay…yes, that is a better option. No, I have a feeling that the ladies won't have a problem with the new arrangements…okay, I will see you later…bye."

"So…what's the plan?" asked Hana, leaning forward to put a hand on Shino's shoulder.

Shino felt his heart begin to race at the friendly contact.

"We're heading to a truck stop near the state road 60 off ramp. Akamura will meet us there after he drops off Dr. Takamura at Professor Mori's place." Replied Shino smoothly.

"Wait, Eiji is going to stay at Rinji's place…oh kami…that's beautiful." Exclaimed Hana with a bark of laughter.

"What's so funny, Hana?" asked Shino.

"Rinji and Eiji are both snake mad. They've only met once but whenever they talk to each other on the phone, they're like two naughty school boys. Poor Akamura breaks out into a sweat at the mere mention of those things. I can only imagine the poor guy's face when Eiji asked who was going to look after Fluffy." Replied Hana with another chuckle and a knowing smile.

"Oh kami…I forgot all about that snake of his." Murmured Komiko nervously.

"Fluffy is Dr. Takamura's Male Burmese Python. Animal Control brought him in for a routine check up and his last meal's owner wanted him put down but the moment I saw him, I knew Eiji would adore him. Komiko was relieved to see the python leave the clinic." Said Hana, patting her friend's arm in comfort.

"Well, you weren't the one who kept getting covered in snake feces." grouched Komiko irritably, crossing her arms across her chest and shooting her boss a filthy look.

"Let me guess…Fluffy was the name of the last thing the python ate before he got picked up by animal control, right?" countered Shino with a tilt of his lips.

"You got it. Rinji also owns a Burmese python but it's female. Eiji has been itching for the opportunity to breed Fluffy with Martha but it's been tough to organize with their respective work schedules." Continued Hana, dropping her hand and sitting back with a soft sigh.

"I can't believe that idiot named the stupid snake after Martha Stewart of all people." Groaned Komiko as she picked up a bottle of water from the bag at her feet and unscrewed the cap.

"Rinji would be upset hearing you call his cold blooded angel stupid, 'miko. Komiko and Rinji used to date until she found out about his hobby. She doesn't like snakes either, especially after dealing with Fluffy. I still don't know why you were so pissed off. The man works in the Herpetology Department at the zoo and regularly flies around the country giving lectures on Reptile Breeding Techniques. I thought that was a dead giveaway right there, Komiko." Replied Hana with a chuckle.

"Why did he name the snake after Martha Stewart? It seems like an odd choice." commented Shino with a half smile as he deftly changed lanes.

"Not for Rinji. His house is decked out in Martha Stewart. Sheets, furnishings, cookware…she sells it – he will buy it. He just loves her stuff, so it makes sense that he would name the jewel of his Herpe collection after her." Murmured Hana, her dark eyes darting over to Komiko sitting next to her sipping water, trying vainly not to shudder at the mere mention of snakes.

"Martha is an Albino Labyrinth Burmese Python. Fluffy is a Granite Burmese Python. The two bred together should result in very striking looking pythons. Rinji and Eiji haven't even bred the snakes and already they have a waiting list." Finished Hana with a smirk.

"Can we please change the subject?" asked Komiko pointedly, inching closing to the passenger door.

"Our exit is coming up, ladies. We should be at the truck stop in fifteen minutes." Replied Shino distractedly as he pulled his cell phone out once more.

"Akamaru…yes, I'm taking the exit now. Okay…we will see you in 20 minutes." Murmured Shino quietly.

_First the brownstone and then to find out that Akamaru's location had been compromised as well…it was too much of a coincidence._

_-4-4-4-4-  
_

Shino watched in mild amusement as the petite blonde's eyes lit up at the arrival of her meal.

Despite the excitement, it hadn't slowed down the young woman's appetite.

"Komiko's tougher than she looks. She's always been quick to bounce back from sheer adversity." Murmured Hana quietly.

"Yes, I see that she's perked up considerably now that the food has arrived." Replied Shino with a slight tilt of his lips before picking up his coffee cup.

"Yep, give her food and she's a happy camper." Returned Hana with a soft smile.

"Good to know - I'll keep that in mind. I like a woman with a healthy appetite." Countered a voice.

Three sets of eyes looked up to find a large man standing in front of the table with a ready smile on his expressive face.

"Akamaru! I see you haven't lost your sense of timing." Teased Hana as Komiko started to choke on her mouthful of food before Akamaru reached out and gently pat the blonde on the back.

"Thanks." Choked out Komiko, her blush on her cheeks getting darker as the bodyguard sat down next to her.

"You've cut your hair since I last saw you…it suits you, 'miko." Returned Akamaru gruffly as he reached for the menu in front of him.

"Thanks. I'm glad someone likes it. Hana thinks it makes me look like a boy." Returned Komiko with a pout.

"Eh, I was honest…can't fault me on that." Murmured Hana with a shrug and a smile.

"I always thought it was an admirable quality but I'm biased." Returned Shino in a quiet undertone.

"Is that the only quality you admire about me?" countered Hana with a sly smile, her eyes on Shino's face.

"Not at all. I'd admire your cute behind with my hands but that's not something I wish to do in front of an audience." murmured Shino quietly with a lift of his lips.

Komiko and Akamaru glanced up in time to see Hana gasp and go a bright shade of red, much to Shino's private amusement.

"Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?" asked Komiko, shooting the pair a suspicious look.

"That would be wishful thinking on my behalf." replied Shino calmly, picking up his soda and taking a sip, ignoring the weird choking sounds coming out of Hana.

"Oh kami, Hana...are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Komiko...swallowed air." croaked Hana, shooting a glare of warning to Shino.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Akamaru as he slid into the booth next to a blushing Komiko.

"It's simple. We eat and wait for Kiba to call. Once he informs me of Kimura's present location, we can move the girls to the new locations." stated Shino, feeling everyone's eyes on him.

"You said that you weren't going to attempt another safe house." countered Hana, an eyebrow raised in question.

"We're not. It looks like the safe house list has been compromised so Akamaru and I have arranged alternative accomodations for you both." murmured Shino with a small lift of lips.

Hana swallowed, suddenly feeling unsettled by that expression on his face.

"Komiko will be staying at Akamaru's place and Hana..." continued Shino, pausing to rest his gaze on Hana.

Hana's throat suddenly felt constricted as her heart began to race.

"You will be more comfortable staying at my place." finished Shino, a hint of a smirk appearing on his lips before it disappeared.

Hana glanced up, unsurprised to see Komiko's face mirroring the same sensation of panic she was currently feeling over this change of plans.


End file.
